


Boca de chimenea

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Heterosexual Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Dos personas comparten una parada de bus. Kai irá a visitar a su novia, quien ha vuelto de un viaje que les ha mantenido lejos por casi un mes. Ruki no tiene ganas de ir a esa reunión, por lo que está matando el tiempo, fumando un cigarro tras otro.
Kudos: 2





	Boca de chimenea

El reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde, y Yutaka sabía que su turno había terminado en la oficina por ese día. Tenía un trabajo estable hace más o menos un año y se había ganado la confianza de su jefe por su compromiso y entrega con la empresa para la que trabajaba. Es por eso que, cuando le comentó que su prometida volvía de su viaje a Estados Unidos después de tres semanas, no dudó en permitirle retirarse antes.

Vestido de forma impecable, arregló el nudo de su corbata frente al espejo del baño de la oficina. Más por su compulsión con el orden de cada aspecto de su vida, que por una real necesidad de hacerlo. Su cabello brillaba, peinado hacia el costado con la peineta que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Al igual que su billetera. Cosas de ese tipo, no debían estar a la vista de posibles ladrones. Aunque con el teléfono no tenía otra alternativa, pues lo usaba con frecuencia. Mucho más ahora que coordinaba el encuentro con su amada.

La mujer había insistido a Yutaka en que no era necesario verse de inmediato, y que preferiría esperar a la noche, cuando su pareja salía normalmente de la oficina, para verse y conversar. A Yutaka le llamó la atención que su prometida, quien solía ser muy cariñosa, estuviera postergando su reencuentro. Cuando le preguntó, ella insistió en que estaba cansada, y que preferiría llegar a casa a dormir, para estar de ánimos en la noche.

Sin embargo, Yutaka no daba su brazo a torcer. Y es que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, no había quien la sacara. Si quería reunirse con su prometida después de semanas sin ver su bello rostro y besar sus dulces labios carmín, lo iba a hacer. Por último, podrían descansar juntos. Comprendía el agotamiento que un viaje tan largo causaba.

Resignada, la mujer aceptó. Aun cuando Yutaka no se sintió demasiado conforme con el tono de la respuesta de su prometida en la última llamada que tuvieron, sabía que, en el fondo, sí estaría feliz de verle. Salió de la oficina con un ramo de flores y un caja de bombones que había adquirido durante la mañana, antes de ingresar a su horario habitual. Su mujer amaba las rosas azules, y a pesar de que el precio de estas era más elevado que el de una rosa de color más convencional, el castaño oscuro accedió a pagar por un generoso ramo de ellas. 

Al llegar a la parada del autobús, se encontró con otro adulto joven, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre otra, mientras que de su mano derecha, se alzaba junto con ella, un cigarrillo.

Esa jodida peste de la que se había desecho a los pocos meses de haber comenzado la relación con su futura esposa. El tipo vestía pantalones negros ajustados, unas zapatillas enormes de color blanco, y una playera del mismo color. Esta última parecía ser al menos una o dos tallas más grandes que el tamaño correspondiente a ese delgado hombrecillo de gafas oscuras. Su ropa era simple, más no podía evitar lucir llamativo en comparación a Yutaka.

—Buenas tardes —saludó al otro hombre, captando su atención. Este lo miró de arriba a abajo, mas no devolvió el saludo. 

Yutaka sólo se limitó a tomar asiento a su lado, con una considerable distancia, puesto que no quería sentir la peste que emanaba de la boca contraria y sus dedos de tan cerca.

El autobús tardaba demasiado. El hombre a su lado había sacado un segundo cigarrillo, y el joven trabajador comenzaba a sentirse hostigado por el aroma a tabaco, alquitrán y quién sabe qué más porquerías que contenía esa vara cancerígena.

—Disculpa —de nuevo hizo que el otro lo mirara— ¿Hace mucho que esperas tu bus?

—Acaba de pasar —comentó y le dio una nueva calada a su cigarro—. Es el tercero que veo.

Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en el rostro del hombre del traje.

—Oh, ¿iban muy repletos?

—No, de hecho iban vacíos.

—¿Entonces por qué no subiste a uno?

—No tengo apuro.

Mientras la boca del rubio que se encontraba a escasos metros suyos, continuaba humeando sin cesar, de la suya escapó una risa sardónica.

—Qué vida la tuya —comentó de forma despreocupada. Envidiaba a aquellos que no tenían la necesidad de correr a todos lados cumpliendo horarios y responsabilidades.

—¿Qué hay de tu vida? —levantó sus gafas de sol hasta dejarlas sobre su cabeza, enseñando sus parpados adornados en un dramático delineador negro. Ese tipo usaba más maquillaje que su propia novia, pensó Tanabe— ¿La cagaste muy feo?

El del traje miró el ramo de flores que sostenía en la derecha, y la caja de bombones en la izquierda. Volvió a reír, esta ocasión de forma mucho más genuina.

—Son para mi prometida. Hoy ha vuelto de Estados Unidos después de algunas semanas.

Otro autobús pasó, llevándose particularmente la atención del sujeto en la misma parada. 

—Cuatro —dijo en voz alta. Su segundo cigarrillo se acabó, y de inmediato sacó otro. Tanabe ya podía sentir que las manos le sudaban de lo nervioso que le ponía—. Qué adorable cómo hay gente que aún se compromete.

—Sí, supongo que aún quedamos unos pocos que creemos en el amor para toda la vida —comentó, sintiéndose algo ingenuo, mas no arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado. Llevaba orgullosamente el anillo de compromiso en su mano, y ahora lo miraba con devoción. 

El símbolo de su futura unión con su pareja había logrado calmarlo por un momento. Hasta que el rubio a un lado suyo echó de sus labios pequeños un cúmulo de humo en su dirección. No directamente hacia el rostro, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Yutaka estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Llevaba ocho minutos en la parada y aún no aparecía su jodido bus.

Decidió llamar a su novia, para comunicarle la situación. Esta tardó mucho más de lo que solía en contestar. Y, por supuesto, para el crispado Yutaka, no pasó desapercibido.

—Cariño, ¿todo bien? —dijo cuando la mujer por fin le contestó—. No, no. Sólo preguntaba porque tardabas mucho en responder.

Hubo un silencio de considerable duración. A Ruki no le interesaba demasiado meterse en los chismes ajenos... Pero estaba seguro de que el chisme que a continuación venía, estaría lo suficientemente jugoso como para devolverle la humedad a sus resecos labios impregnados de tabaco barato. Volteó a mirar al tipo del traje. Cómo su expresión se volvía seria, sus manos se apretaban y su piel parecía empalidecer cada vez más.

—¡¿Cómo?! —alzó la voz—. Anda, no seas así. Sabes que no me gustan las bromas... —intentó reír, pero una probable corrección de parte de la mujer, lo devolvió a la realidad—. Pero, bebé... Íbamos a casarnos en enero...

Ruki miró las flores azules y sintió lástima por lo mucho que alguien gastaba en unos cadáveres a fecha. No vivirían más de una semana en un florero antes de empezar a pudrirse. Sin embargo, los chocolates se veían deliciosos. Una muy buena elección por parte del otro. Cuando se trataba de comida, había que consumir lo mejor.

Observó al más alto colgar su teléfono con una expresión de no dar crédito a nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su perfecta vida se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para reparar aquello. Porque esta vez, estaba fuera de su control. Había sido un tercero quien la arruinó, junto a la persona a quien en unos meses más, juraría fidelidad, respetarla y amarla por el resto de sus días.

—Me engañó...

—Con un gringo, ¿no? —no hubo respuesta de parte del otro, así que prosiguió, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo—. Los caucásicos vuelven locas a las japonesas. Mucho más si son rubios y miden sobre metro ochenta. Es algo que jamás podrían tener acá. Lo exótico llama la atención.

Yutaka lo miró sin cambiar su semblante descolocado, aún sosteniendo los presentes que tenía para su, hasta hace unos segundo, prometida.

—¿Un cigarrito?

Tendió la cajetilla a Yutaka. Este tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, antes de lanzar el ramo de rosas contra un nuevo autobús que pasó a toda velocidad frente al par de adultos.

—Cinco.

Aceptó la oferta del rubio y fumó su primer cigarrillo en cuatro años. Estaba seguro que esa sensación deliciosa de volver a un vicio tan placentero, era incomparable a cualquier otra. Ni siquiera con el mejor polvo de la vida. Y después de todo, se había quedado sin novia. La misma por la que había dejado de fumar. 

Sintió el humo venenoso llenando sus vías respiratorias y exhaló con una mezcla de rabia y placer. Ruki lo miró y soltó la primera risa de lo que llevaban juntos.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Por cierto, ¿me puedes dar un chocolate?

Yutaka asintió y le pasó la caja completa. Si con eso conseguía que el rubio compartiera el resto de su tabaco, entonces encantado se los regalaba. A pesar de que esa única caja costara muchísimo más que la porquería que se estaba metiendo en los pulmones.


End file.
